


Cara’s Diary

by ReyAndor19



Series: Mandalorian Diaries [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Blurrgs - Freeform, Canon Compliant, Diary/Journal, Episode: s01e07 The Reckoning, Gen, How Do I Tag, POV Cara Dune, Planet Nevarro (Star Wars), Planet Sorgan (Star Wars), Very Secret Diary, razor crest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27807493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyAndor19/pseuds/ReyAndor19
Summary: Dear Diary,Well, maybe I shouldn’t start with ‘Dear Diary’. This isn’t a diary. It’s not a journal. It’s just a record of what happens in my life. A record of all the craziness. Because I thought the fights against the Empire were crazy, but this looks to be a whole new level of chaos.Cara Dune’s records of her thoughts and experiences before and throughout The Reckoning.
Relationships: Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV) & Din Djarin, Din Djarin & Cara Dune, Writing it with & symbol means they’re just friends or family right?
Series: Mandalorian Diaries [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034592
Kudos: 17





	Cara’s Diary

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, please don’t hate me for writing a Cara Dune story. I know she isn’t exactly very popular right now, due to things actress Gina Carano has been saying. While I will say that I don’t think that what she’s been saying has been very kind or accurate (this is my personal opinion, if yours differs, I still respect what you believe and I’m not looking to get into a fight), I still admire the Mandalorian character Cara Dune, and so you will find Cara Dune love here, because I think she’s a very strong woman and just a *good* person in general, which there are not many of in this new series (because seriously, it seems like the entire galaxy is out to murder Din).  
> Second of all, I think I’m going to be doing a whole series of these little character diaries. They’re just really fun! So far I’ve been thinking about doing a Fennec Shand one, a Frog Lady one, maybe a Grogu one, but if you have any characters’ diaries you really want to see, please let me know in the comments!  
> And third of all, I hope you enjoy this little fic- this is the way!

Dear Diary,

Well, maybe I shouldn’t start with ‘Dear Diary’. This isn’t a diary. It’s not a journal. It’s just a record of what happens in my life. A record of all the craziness. Because I thought the fights against the Empire were crazy, but this looks to be a whole new level of chaos. And just when I thought I’d escaped the war, too. But no, Mando had to drag me back into it. Not that I’m complaining. But trouble seems to follow him like stormtroopers followed the Emperor. Or at least bounty hunters follow him. The one that came after him and the kid on Sorgan was  _ way  _ too close for comfort. He’s left, but I know he’s definitely going to come back. If not because of Omera, because he’s in huge trouble and needs my help.

Oh yeah, one other thing. If you’re reading this, don’t you  _ dare _ tell Mando I’m writing in a diary.

  
  


Dear...Diary, I guess,

Not much is happening here. Technically, that’s the reason I came here. But after the excitement with the village, things seem sluggish. The same old fights with the same old opponents- for some reason they’re convinced that if they keep fighting me, at some point they’ll win. Yeah,  _ sure _ . The day one of them wins is the day the Empire comes back and the Imperials take over again.

Though that may happen sooner than I’d like, seeing as Mando and the kid seem to be caught up in a whole web of ‘em.

  
  


Dear Diary,

I’m writing this from my bunk in the Razor Crest. What did I tell you? I was right- Mando and the kid came back, and they’re in big trouble. Which seems to be the usual for him. I’m not exactly excited about tagging along, seeing as there’s a bounty on my head, but it’s a chance to take out an Imp. We’re heading to another planet, to pick up someone else. I don’t know who, but Mando trusts them- and he’s not the type to give his trust easily.

  
  


Dear Diary,

We basically picked up a babysitter. And his IG unit and ‘blurrgs’ (who even came up with that name?). Oddly enough, Mando seems more annoyed about the droid than the enormous pen of blurrgs taking up half his ship. Kuiil isn’t too bad, though. I can’t figure out what he did to get Mando to trust him, but he takes care of the kid and he seems honest. He even reprogrammed an IG unit to protect instead of attack. Even I’ll admit that’s pretty impressive. The droid itself doesn’t seem bad either- he seems to care about the kid, at least as much as a droid can care. And it hasn’t tried to blow us up or anything; Kuiil did a good job getting rid of that programming. Mando still doesn’t trust it one bit. I’d like to hear the story behind that sometime. Anyway, I have to go now- Mando’s coming, and he’ll never stop making fun of me if he sees this.

  
  


Dear Diary,

Two fairly unpleasant things I learned about our mission (there’s more than two, but here’s the top two).

  1. His kid? Little green thing, found it who knows where? He choked me without even touching me. That thing almost killed me! From halfway across the room!
  2. We’re headed to Nevarro. That town was Imperial to the end. As an ex-Rebel, there are few planets more dangerous for me to visit than Nevarro. And to top it all off, the guy we’re supposed to be contacting (Mando calls him ‘The Client’) is an Imp.



I’m starting to seriously regret agreeing to this. I trust Din as much as I can, but I’m not going to follow him into a suicide mission. Or maybe I am, seeing as I’m still here in my bunk on the  _ Razor Crest _ . Anyway, we’ll be landing pretty soon to meet up with some guy named Greef Karga- apparently he’s Mando’s employer. I’m going to bring this record with me, but I may not get to update it for a while.

  
  


Dear Diary,

I’m writing this by firelight, so if you’re reading this, don’t question the burnt spot. I got a little too close. Anyway, we met up with Greef and three bounty hunters who work for him. Mando doesn’t seem to know them, but he complained more about IG-11 than the bounty hunters, so...hopefully they’re trustworthy? At least we can always shoot them. I ended up riding a blurrg today, which wasn’t as bad as I thought it would be. Not nearly as hard as riding a thranta back on Alderaan. We set up a camp a few hours ago, ran over the plan again, stuff like that. The job doesn’t seem too hard- according to Greef, there’s only four bodyguards protecting ‘The Client’. Of course, that’s just what he said. I’ve learned that if a mission sounds too easy to be true, it is. I don’t know for sure, but Mando seems to agree. It’s kind of hard to tell with him. Oh, I almost forgot- turns out Mando’s kid has other powers. This giant bird bit Greef’s arm, and no one had any medpacs (an extremely stupid decision on their part. You don’t head into a battle and leave your medpac behind. If I had one, I would’ve brought it, but Sorgan isn’t the type of place where you’ll find medpacs for sale, let alone actually  _ need  _ one) so we were all just firing into the darkness, trying to see how many of those devil-birds there were, and we could hear Greef complaining about how ‘the end was near’ and all that. Well, Mando’s kid waddles over and he just heals the whole thing by touching him. It was surreal. Actually, I still kind of think I imagined the whole thing because I’ve been staying up later to write everything in here, but everyone else saw it too, so… I don’t know what to say. That kid is downright creepy- he can harm or heal with a touch, and he’s still just a kid. I’m gonna get some sleep now so I don’t pass out while trying to take down this ‘Client’ guy.

  
  


Dear Diary,

New plan. Greef killed the bounty hunters he brought with them- apparently they had a secret plan to kill us and take the kid. Lucky for us, he’s had a change of heart after the kid used his magic healing powers (I know that sounds like some crazy holovid, and I’d normally agree with you, but you weren’t the one who almost choked to death because of said powers). We’ve come up with a new plan- Kuiil and the kid are heading back to the  _ Razor Crest _ , while Mando, Greef, and I take the kid’s empty pram to town to get to the Client. Then Mando’s going to turn himself in. I personally think it’s stupid, insane, and definitely not going to work, but the guys are convinced that it’s the only way.

  
  


Dear Diary,

I’m writing this from the cantina in the town. Currently, The Client’s taking an ‘urgent’ call. I don’t like the sound of it. This town’s crawling with bucketheads. Mando and Greef seem fairly comfortable, but I just know something bad’s about to happen. I hate being stuck at this table, but it’s too risky to go anywhere alone right now. Even just to use the ‘fresher- and I’m not gonna lie, I kind of need to use one right now. Anyway, so far our plan’s worked. We told the client the kid’s sleeping, and he seemed to believe that. But of course the ‘urgent call’ thing interrupted our negotiations. Not that I’m complaining. I think Mando’s plan of turning himself over instead will never work. Hopefully the Client’ll come back soon and we’ll finish this once and f


End file.
